Kuja's Partner
by Epitaph-Dragoness
Summary: FFIX re-written to have my char in it..The story of Kuja's life on Terra when he was a teen, and about how he met Drev, who in the future becomes his closest friend and partner in his mission NOT KUJA/OC!!!


Epitaph_Dragoness: Hello every budy! welcome to the fic! now, Ill just  
  
get cracking cuz I don't really have anything to say...* frowns* yes...sad isn't it?  
  
Kuja: Epitaph Dragoness doesn't own FFIX or any of its charas...thank  
  
Ramuh..  
  
Epitaph_Dragoness: * glares*  
  
Kuja: eh.....but she dose own Drev! enjoy!  
  
Epitaph_dragoness: ^_^ please don't be too harsh..it's my first FFIX fic..  
  
Kuja: * sighs * I hate my life...  
  
---  
  
CRASH!  
  
" oops..." a teenage boy with white hair and a tail muttered.   
  
He grinned. Garland had really liked whatever that weird glass thing   
  
was that he had just 'accidentally' smashed. He heard an angered yell   
  
coming from another room in the Pandemonium. Kuja winced. " time to go.  
  
."so saying he ran through the portal and out of the Pandemonium.   
  
He could still hear Garlands enraged shrieks. Kuja chuckled. he had   
  
always loved torturing his..'creator', in return for the torture he   
  
received himself. He hated Garland, and his only joy in life was the  
  
torment he rained upon him....As Kuja walked down the paths of   
  
BrownBoo, he didn't even bother to glance at the other tailed people.   
  
He had long since learned he was different from them, and conversation  
  
was useless." look..." said a voice. Kuja blinked and looked in the   
  
direction it came from. Two Genomes were standing by the bridge area,   
  
looking down at the water. " what a strange vessel"said the other   
  
Genome. " what the hell?" Kuja said, furrowing his brows, and walking   
  
over. The Genomes didn't look at him as he pushed past them to look at  
  
the water. Kuja gasped.  
  
A body was hunched up on a rock. With a jump, he landed on one of the   
  
many rocks near the body. He leaned forward and looked closer at it.  
  
It twitched and coughed. Kuja jumped back with a yelp of suprise.   
  
" Its alive.." he heard one of the Genomes that had spotted the body  
  
say. His eyes widened, and he looked up at the two fellow Genomes  
  
" Get Garland! Quick!" he sputtered. It had been the first thought   
  
that had   
  
came to his mind. The Genomes stared at him. One of them turned around   
  
and walked away. Kuja growled. He DID NOT like the idea of 'calling for  
  
help', especially to....Garland. Another cough. He looked down at the   
  
body again. It spit out some water. Kuja twitched. What was he suppose   
  
to do? Nervously, and partially on an instinct of some sort, he reached  
  
out his silver-grey tail and prodded the body. It coughed again. Kuja   
  
pulled his tail back quickly." WOAH!" he said, stumbling and almost   
  
falling backwards into the river as a tall black form appeared infront  
  
of him. Garland. Kuja growled " Don't scare me like that!" was it his   
  
imagination, or did Garland look amused? "..." Garland didn't say   
  
anything, and looked down at the body as it coughed again.   
  
" Did you do anything to it?" he asked, kneeling down next to it.  
  
" wha...no!" said Kuja breathlessly..." What are you going to do?"  
  
he asked curiously, still scolding himself mentally for calling for   
  
Garland. Garland didn't answer his question. Instead, he picked up the  
  
body in his arms, and whirled around, his black cape swishing " come,  
  
Kuja" he said sternly, walking across the water and up onto the shore,  
  
over the bridge. Kuja hesitated,knowing that to be the direction of  
  
the Pandemonium, but then he stubbornly followed.  
  
---  
  
Kuja sighed impatiently.  
  
When they had reached the Pandemonium, Garland had told him to wait   
  
here, and they he and the mysterious body had went into his lab. He   
  
really hoped Garland wasn't doing anything weird to it...he didn't know   
  
why, maybe because he had found it before Garland. He twitched his  
  
tail. It itched. he reached down and scratched it, but now well enough.  
  
he scratched it again. Nope. Kuja growled and grabbed his tail, and   
  
began chewing at the itchy part of it.  
  
He hated his tail..  
  
" Trying to get rid of your tail again?" asked a voice. he jumped,  
  
and looked up to see the face of Garland. Kuja glared, dropping his   
  
tail. Garland always liked to make a grand entrance around him,  
  
usually popping up and scaring him half to death, or just making  
  
an annoying remark.  
  
" no. what have you done?" he asked, standing up. Garland smirked.   
  
" come, Kuja." he turned around  
  
with a whirl of that annoying black cape and walked towards the lab.   
  
" come Kuja." Kuja muttered  
  
under his breath in a high pitched voice, scrunching up his face   
  
mockingly before running after  
  
Garland into the lab.  
  
Kuja winced at the bright lights that were in the lab. well,   
  
truthfully, they weren't really ' bright',   
  
or lights, they were the glowing of various Genome tanks. But they   
  
always hurt Kuja's eyes, much  
  
like the light in Brownboo that the other soulless genomes stared at   
  
all day. Garland stopped suddenly, almost causing Kuja to bump into him.   
  
" wha-" Kuja started to say,but stopped as he saw the body.   
  
It was lying down on a table,face up,and he could now see it clearly.  
  
It appeared to be a girl of about his age. She was extremely pale,   
  
or maybe it just seemed that way because Kuja's eyes were still blurry  
  
and funny because of the Genome tank light. She had a small petite form,  
  
with long lanky legs. She had short,white hair that ended at her   
  
chin, and was spiky and unkempt looking. Her eyes were closed, and   
  
she had a small button nose and peach colored lips. She had a black   
  
ribbon around her neck, and wore a strange spaggetti strap white dress,   
  
that seemed to be cut at the ends ( think Vash from Triguns red coat),  
  
revealing tight black knee length pants under neath it. brown boots   
  
that looked scratched in the light covered her feet. Kuja gaped   
  
" it's...it's a Genome!" he said, but immediately regretted it when he  
  
noticed she had no tail. " no" said Garland. Oh great...now he felt  
  
stupid. Kuja grumbled, but then stared at the girls hands.   
  
They seemed normal, but her nail were very long, and were a strange  
  
navy blue. He walked forward, trying to get a better look. Kuja had  
  
expected her to twitch or cough, but she didn't. he felt a swell of   
  
strangeness in his stomach. Worry? " is she...alive?"   
  
he asked curiously, not looking at Garland. " she is, and she will be  
  
all right" he added on to the answer, as though reading Kuja's mind   
  
" I believe she is from Terra, but Im not positive."  
  
Kuja stared at her in awe. It seemed Garland was telling the truth   
  
because her chest was moving up and down in slow, steady breaths.  
  
He couldn't help but gape. He had never seen anything else in his  
  
whole life besides other Genomes,Garland, and the monsters outside   
  
BrownBoo. " What are you going to do to her?" he asked, looking at  
  
Garland curiously. A twitch of amusement went into Garlands face,  
  
only to be quickly replaced by a sternness " what else? destroy her.  
  
" Kuja gaped. If he hadn't been so angry and worried he probably would  
  
have gasped " what?! why?!" he said to Garland, clenching  
  
his fists tightly, as though longing to punch Garland. Garland smirked,  
  
and didn't answer.  
  
Kuja growled angrily, looking over at the girl one last time before   
  
storming out of the lab, making sure to knock something over by   
  
'accident' with his tail before  
  
slamming the door shut.  
  
Garland looked at the door for a minute, his smirk disappearing." Kuja  
  
needs to learn to control his temper.."He glanced at the girl,  
  
and she twitched, coughing. His frown disappeared, leaving his face   
  
hard and expressionless." maybe I wont destroy you after all.."   
  
he spoke aloud, seemingly to the girl " She could be useful..."  
  
He smirked, and chuckled darkly.  
  
---  
  
Epitaph D: WOOSH! yay!  
  
Kuja: * sobs* I hate you so much...  
  
Epitaph D: * ignores* Well? what did you think? Please R/R, and don't worry! Updates will come soon!  
  
Kuja: * looks at teenage self* woo..I was sexah!  
  
Epitaph D: * grins * oh really? and you aren't now?  
  
Kuja: * backs away * O_O 


End file.
